The Warriors (Game)
The Warriors is a beat 'em up video game, published by Rockstar Games. It was released on October 17, 2005 for both the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and February 12, 2007 for PlayStation Portable. The game is based on the 1979 film of the same name (which in turn, is based on the 1965 novel of the same name), and features large-scale brawling in 3D environments, interspersed with other activities, such as chase sequences. The console versions of the game were developed by Rockstar Toronto, while the PSP port was developed by Rockstar Leeds. The game was released on the PlayStation 3 on May 28, 2013 in the U.S. and May 29, 2013 in Europe via the PlayStation Network and July 5, 2016 on the PlayStation 4 via PlayStation Network. The game takes place in a gritty 1979 New York City. The story follows a street gang, the Warriors, and how they had been accused of a murder they didn't commit, and must return to their home turf in one night, though the game begins three months prior to the film's events. Due to the game containing strong violence, language, sexual themes, etc., the game was released with a "Mature" rating. The game was influenced by Rockstar Games, introducing a substantial beat 'em up element to the gameplay. Several actors from the film itself reprised their roles to perform the voices of their original characters. Upon its release, The Warriors received positive critical response. Gameplay The Warriors is an action-adventure, survival game, which focuses heavily on brawling. Like most games from Rockstar Games, several minor gameplay elements are mixed into the experience, such as the ability to use spray paint to mark turf, or to assault other people. The playable characters are the Warriors' leader Cleon, Cleon's second-in-command Swan, heavy muscles Ajax and Snow, Cleon and Swan's friends Vermin and Cowboy, the scout Fox, Harlem native Cochise, and Rembrandt, the Warriors graffiti artist. Cleon, Swan, Ajax, and Rembrandt are the most heavily featured characters. The player can only control one specific character in each mission, while other party members are computer-controlled. Missions 1-13 take place before the meeting, while levels fourteen to eighteen cover the movie itself, albeit with several differences from the film, both minor and major. The game also includes five bonus levels called "Flashbacks", set in 1978, which creates a back-story of the creation of The Warriors, and how each member joined. Armies of the Night is unlocked after you complete the main storyline of the game, which is a non-canon side-scrolling minigame, similar to Double Dragon and Streets of Rage. In this prequel segment, The Warriors' headquarters serves as a hub. From inside, you can exercise (10 ranks of physical fitness, consisting of sit-ups, press-ups, chin-ups, and heavy bag, that increase your stamina), talk to fellow gang members, play through Rumble Mode and other bonus material, walk outside to Coney Island for extra missions, or begin the next level of the story proper. The player is presented with mission objectives, such as beating up a certain number of enemy gang members or stealing a certain number of items, with more complex and creative tasks like winning a graffiti competition in Soho, stealing goods to plant on crooked cops and rival gang members, and wild chases away from baseball bat-wielding members of the Baseball Furies. Fighting takes the form of gang rumble style action with the player being assisted by other Warriors at the same time (a minimum of 1 and a maximum of 8). Combos are performed with 2-3 button chains for weak attacks, strong attacks, holds and throws. Grab attacks can be used for the playable character to perform their own unique power attack that will quickly decrease the enemy's health. The game sees the Warriors fight their way through the ranks, building a heavy rep and getting their colors out in force, until they get the invite to meeting of all of the gangs of New York City, which is where the movie (and the last few missions of the game) begins. The game progresses linearly from one mission event to the next, usually presented as a cutscene. Combat in The Warriors occurs in real time and involves pressing buttons to initiate attacks by the on-screen character. By pausing the game, the player can find combat techniques ― 2-3 combos, wall smash, grab-and-throws, charges, body cross attacks, snap attacks, weapon attacks, and counter-attacks. On story mode, the player can also look at the stats of their current Warrior. This menu is manipulated by using the right analogue stick, while movement is controlled in the 3D environment using the joystick, and camera controls are managed using the up arrow on the digital pad and the analogue joystick, allowing the player to navigate the menu while avoiding or approaching enemies. In addition, players can choose to mug people, receiving money, flash, and spray. Each level contains items the player can collect or steal, such as car radios and jewellery. Completing these actions earn the player points, which count towards unlocking soldiers, arenas and game modes for Rumble Mode, the game's free-for-all multiplayer mode. The character has a bar below their feet to determine their health level, reducing whenever the character takes damage, although it can be replenished by using flash, which is a fictional pain-killer. The circular grey bar inside the health bar is your grappling stamina. When grabbing or mounting an opponent, your bar will drain. The top-left hand side represents the character rage meter, which, when filled, allows the player to pull off a variety of combos and styles, which can often be fatal. In rage, you will become temporarily invincible (except to trains), using finishing moves and inflicting serious damage on the opponent. If the player's allies are knocked out, the player can use flash to replenish their health. If the player is knocked out, the allies will attempt to revive and defend the player, provided flash is carried. If there is no flash available, the mission will end and the player will be prompted to resume from the last checkpoint or restart the mission from the beginning. Defeating enemies can cause items to fall from their bodies; flash to restore your health, spray to tag burners, and money to purchase items from dealers. Character development The player can choose to help other people in Coney Island. In return for helping these people, the Warriors will learn new abilities: increasing the use and capacity of flash, earning brass knuckles for stronger punches, earning steel-toe boots for stronger kicks, receiving handcuffs from fallen officers to subdue and arrest anybody, cuff-keys that will allow you to instantly free handcuffed Warriors with keys instead of breaking cuffs, and escaping from handcuffs yourself with cuff-keys. Doing these side missions also increases game percentage. The player can also choose to have the Warriors members to exercise in the headquarters to increase stamina. Other additions *'Breaking and Entering': The various shops throughout the missions are occasionally seen in The Warriors. The player can choose to rob stores as a potential money-making activity. Occasionally building can be entered by either smashing a window, or picking the lock if the windows are shuttered. While lock picking the door, three "tumblers" will appear from largest to smallest. Repeating the process three times will unlock the door. If the tumblers are aligned in the darker red area the alarm will not go off. However, if the tumblers are not aligned in the dark red, the alarm will sound, alerting the police to investigate the raided store. Once inside the store, the player, along with his allies can collect items they find as cash bonuses. *'Hide Areas': The player can hide in certain areas. These areas can be distinguished by a very dark patch of ground and dim lighting. Once inside, the radar (player's name) will tint blue instead of red, and the character will automatically be in a crouched position, to indicate they're in stealth mode. While in hiding, the player can manually lock-on to the victim, approaching, and killing/knocking out their opponent quickly and silently. Projectile weapons, such as bottles and bricks are aimed automatically and can be thrown to make a noise to the player's advantage, distracting the opponent. Eventually, the player will cause police and other enemies to investigate the immediate vicinity of the sound. *'Tagging': During missions, tags can be dropped in areas where indicated by icon. The player can choose to spray enemy territory that won't necessarily have an icon. The player must trace the shape that appears on the screen, by moving the left analogue stick along the path. *'Mugging': Grabbing your victim will initiate a mugging. Two status bars will be displayed; The players mugging process (top bar) and the victims (bottom bar). The player must then fill the bar up before the victim. If a cop has pinned you, and is about to cuff you, this has the same rules. *'Stealing car radios': On some missions, the player can choose to steal car radios, which are visible through windows of parked cars. The player must use the left analogue stick to begin unscrewing. Once all four screws are removed you will receive money for the radio. Synopsis Setting During The Warriors, there is a collection of levels, referred to as 'missions', which the player must progress through. Eighteen can be accessed, along with five more bonus missions, known as "Flashbacks", which show how the Warriors were formed, and how each member of the Warriors came to join the gang, and to unlock the arcade machine that will allow you to play Armies of the Night. The setting in the game for the Warriors is their home territory, Coney Island. However, the player can also visit other gangs' territories for missions. Completing the missions will allow the player to replay the completed levels in order to improve on score, which can earn new unlockables. The design and casting of the characters was very faithful to what was seen in The Warriors. Each character is still portrayed as their respective role from the film ― Cyrus, the Riffs' leader, inhabits Van Courtlandt Park, where the meeting took place. Luther, the Rogues' leader, is based out of his hearse, the Baseball Furies' territory is Riverside Park, the Lizzies their apartment, with other smaller gangs based around the city. When starting a mission, the Warriors will occasionally stay at their home turf or travel to another place via train to use as a starting point. Missions and events normally begin at the Coney Island headquarters, which is also used as a launching point throughout the game (except after the meeting), and the player can also travel to Tremont, where the Warriors encounters the Orphans, a low-class gang, and also Riverside Park, which is run by the Baseball Furies, a well-respected gang. The main players travel from one turf to another, to let the public radio station know there is a new gang in town. This sometimes results in Warriors brawling with the rival gangs. At the Warriors' hangout, there is a pinball machine called "Rumble Mode", which is the 'multiplayer'-type game mode of the game. In this mode, you can play as any character or gang in the game and create your own brawling matches. Upon completing missions, you unlock more and more characters to play as, arenas to fight in, and different game modes. Like Armies of the Night, this game mode is not canon to the story (unless you set up a match that meets the criteria for it to be potentially canon). Characters The primary protagonist is Cleon, the Warriors' leader in the two thirds of the game, until shortly after the meeting. Cleon's role was to increase the Warriors' reputation, and rid Coney Island of the Destroyers. The major protagonist is Swan, the second-in-command throughout the game, covering the film itself. Throughout the course of his leadership, Swan's role was to bring the Warriors back to Coney Island. Mercy is Swan's love interest. The primary antagonist is Luther, the Rogues' leader, responsible for Cyrus' murder and framing the Warriors for the crime. During battles and encounters you have with enemies, other Warrior members will assist the player in various situations. Other areas contain other gangs of New York City, which the player must defeat in a battle. On occasion, gang members tend to be scouts that appear as orange dots on the radar in different areas and spaces. When you are spotted by the gang member, the scout will call for backup, and the orange circles up the radar ― the player can then choose either to attack, or stealth-kill the scout. Policemen will appear as blue dots on the radar (in some levels); if the player commits a crime, the blue circles up the radar, the blue dots will flash and the crime that is committed will appear on the middle of the screen, prompting the officers to chase and attempt to handcuff you ― the player can also assault the officers or sneak into a hide area if no-one can see you at the time. Civilians in local places will rat you out to a gang member or the police when committing a crime that disturbs them. Throughout the Warriors' endeavours, they will be aided by flash, spray, and knife dealers, to help them out ― flash dealers are there to supply the player with flash, the game's equivalent of health packs, which costs 20 dollars per dose, spray dealers supply the player with spray paint, which costs 5 dollars per can, while knife dealers supply you with bigger-than-average knives, which cost 50 dollars each. However, some of the dealers tend to rip you off and make a run for it, but the player can chase them down to recover their money. However, if the player chooses to attack the dealers, they will either retaliate or run, though they will respawn. In "Rumble Mode", playable characters can also be other gangs that have been unlocked in the game, to compete against other gangs in a match you choose. Nearly every single character in the game is playable in Rumble Mode, excluding just a couple. Warchief Commands When the player is "Warchief", the leader can issue one of six commands to his fellow Warriors: *'LET'S GO' - The Warriors will follow their Warchief. *'HOLD UP' - The Warriors will stop and defend their ground. *'WRECK 'EM ALL' - The Warriors focus their efforts on attacking and getting weapons. *'WATCH MY BACK' - The Warriors will defend their Warchief. *'MAYHEM' - The Warriors will smash anything in sight, or will raid a shop if inside one. *'SCATTER' - The Warriors will run and hide in shadows from cops or enemy gangs. Plot The game follows the plot of the film The Warriors, focusing on a Coney Island street gang - the Warriors. Led by Cleon, 90 days prior, the Warriors increased their reputation by confronting a small-time gang the Orphans, getting rid of their enemies the Destroyers, spraying on trains, and made alliances with the Saracens by setting up their rivals the Jones Street Boys, along with a group of corrupt police officers of the NYPD. Meanwhile, the Gramercy Riffs leader Cyrus plans a meeting to unite the gangs as one. On the night of the meeting, the gangs meet up in Van Cortlandt Park. Cyrus proposes to the assembled crowd a permanent citywide truce that would allow the gangs to control the city. Everybody seems open to the idea, but he is fatally shot by the Rogues' leader, Luther ― this murder enrages the assembled gangs, and after the murderer frames the Warriors, Cleon is beaten savagely by the Riffs. With Cleon's fate unknown to the other escapees, Swan takes charge of the group. Cyrus' death sends anger and shock throughout New York City. Unbeknownst to the Warriors, the Riffs call a hit on them through the radio DJ. The gangs are enraged by their president's murder, and they decide to rid the city of the Warriors once and for all. Attempting to run down the Warriors, the Turnbull AC's fail, as they escape to the subway to board the train. During the travel to Coney Island, the train is stopped by a fire on the tracks and the gang is forced to continue on foot, where they come across the Orphans - an insecure, low-ranking gang who hold a grudge against the Warriors for trashing Sully's car after lying on the radio about beating up the Warriors. Swan makes peace with Sully, who agrees to let them walk through their territory peacefully, but mocked by his girlfriend, Mercy. Encountering the Orphans again after a counter with the police, the Warriors distract the Orphans by using a Molotov cocktail, blowing a car up in the process. Mercy follows the Warriors to escape her boring, dull life with the Orphans in Tremont. Swan and the Warriors arrive on the 96th Street and Broadway in Manhattan, where they are happened upon by the police, forcing them to flee. In the ensuing chase, three Warriors (Rembrandt, Vermin, and Cochise) escape onto a train to Union Square. Mercy and Fox flee together, but a cop jumps from behind a pillar and tackles Fox to the ground. Fox yells at Mercy to escape without him, which she reluctantly does, before he is thrown in front of an incoming train by the cop, and killed. Meanwhile, Swan, Ajax, Snow, and Cowboy flee from the station and end up on the streets of Riverside ― home to the Baseball Furies. The four Warriors are chased into Riverside Park by eight armed members of the Baseball Furies, where a fight ensues and the Warriors emerge victorious. After fighting, Ajax notices a lone woman in the park, while the others walk of. He becomes sexually aggressive towards her, however the woman is actually revealed to be a undercover female police officer and he is arrested. In the meantime at Union Square, Rembrandt, Vermin, and Cochise are being seduced by an all-female gang, the Lizzies. However, the seduction turns out to be a decoy. Even though the Lizzies attempt to try and kill them, the trio eventually escape. In wake of this, they learn the truth ― that everyone believes they are Cyrus' murderers. Upon arriving back into the 96th Street Station, Swan meets up with Mercy. During their arrival in Union Square, already aware they are being stalked by the Punks, the pair reunite with the other Warriors, and defeat the Punks. Later, the Riffs receive a visit from an unknown gang member, who attended the meeting and witnessed Luther firing the gun. By the early daylight hours of the morning, the Warriors finally arrive back home, where the Rogues are waiting for them and decide to face them. Luther, with no remorse, freely admits to the murder. Swan then suggests that he and Luther have a one-on-one. In the film, Luther pulls out his gun, ready to kill the Warriors, but Swan throws his knife at Luther's arm, which disarms him. In the game, Swan beats Luther in a brawl, to which Luther gets angry and pulls out his gun. This part is a boss battle, where you drain Luther's health by throwing discarded beer bottles at him, whilst dodging his bullets. When his health is low enough, you're able to throw a knife at him, depleting his health and disarming him. The Riffs arrive and confront the Rogues, now unmasked as Cyrus' killers, and eventually make peace with the Warriors. The Riffs let the Warriors walk home, before turning to Luther and his Rogues, before beating them senseless, and possibly killing them. The DJ announces that the hunt for the Warriors has been called off and apologises to the Warriors for the situation. In the aftermath, Swan and Mercy begin a relationship. The Warriors, safe and finally home, walk on the beach. The DJ salutes them with the song "In The City". Development Rockstar Games began working on The Warriors in 2002. The PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game were developed by Rockstar Toronto, who were previously known as Rockstar Canada. Promotion of the game was aided by its appearance at E3 2005. The game was later ported to the PlayStation Portable platform, and developed by Rockstar Leeds. This was first announced in October 2006, and Rockstar Leeds worked with original developers Rockstar Toronto in order to make the port easier. A spokesperson had said "We have worked closely with Rockstar Toronto to maintain the extremely high standards they've set for this game," said Gordon Hall, President of Rockstar Leeds. "The PSP system allows us to deliver the experience in an entirely different way, while staying very faithful to the original source material and maintaining the high standards we set for ourselves as a developer." Promotion The Warriors then began to look a lot like several of Rockstar's other projects such as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Manhunt, and Red Dead Revolver. The look and presentation are definitely familiar, despite coming from different production houses, each developer shares their toolsets and proprietary technologies with each other on a consistent basis. A combination of the company's biggest hits like State of Emergency and Manhunt, The Warriors successfully mixed multi-character co-op brawling with stealth action. Just as was the case on PlayStation 2, if there is anything that positively sticks out regarding how The Warriors plays, it's the surprising depth of its characters. All nine playable fighters, while similar, have their own unique selection of moves and strengths and offer slightly different takes on the same concept. Due to the PlayStation Portable being a handheld platform, differences to gameplay came about as a result of the port, such as the control configuration receiving a drastic change. Audio During the review, a spokesman had stated "the audio, on the other hand, is on the other side of the scale". Many of the original actors from the film have returned to voice their characters — at least, most of the ones that are "still alive". Michael Beck, James Remar, and Dorsey Wright once again were praised in their excellent performances (despite sounding quite a bit older than the 20-something characters they play), and the remaining voice cast delivers, too. The spokesman further explains "it helps that the dialogue is well written, but there's hardly a bad voice actor in the bunch; the one weird thing about the voice work, though, is that a lot of it is made up of lines directly from the film." It seems as though, in some situations, Rockstar might have been better off just taking audio directly from the film rather than re-recording it. Obviously, they'd want the voices to match, but there are situations in which they could have easily gotten away with it, and ultimately, would've had a better piece of dialogue. The audio in this game is great. As the spokesperson further explained he said: "To begin with, the voice acting for all characters in the game is very, very good. From all the main characters to plain NPC, each and everyone is done amazingly. On the subject of sounds effects in the game, it's also very good. Every little thing makes a sound and does it well." Voice Cast The Warriors game featured well-known voice actors from the 1979 film. The film and game version had used the respired Michael Beck as Swan, the protagonist of The Warriors. Other notable voice actors included returning actors; James Remar as Ajax, Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Mercy, Dorsey Wright as Cleon, Thomas G. Waites as Fox, and David Harris as Cochise. A special effort was made to preserve the official voice actors of characters from The Warriors movie used in video game itself. Reception The game had very positive reviews and is considered by some to be the best movie tie-in game of all time. Fans of the movie were very delighted by the inclusion of the Flashback missions. Reviewers often criticised the split screen multiplayer as you could see very little of the screen, but praised the ability for a second player to join and leave at any time. Soundtrack Soundtrack songs *Barry De Vorzon – "Theme from The Warriors" *Arnold McCuller – "Nowhere to Run" *Mandrill – "Echoes in My Mind" *Barry De Vorzon – "The Fight" *Joe Walsh – "In the City" *Genya Ravan – "Love is a Fire" *Barry De Vorzon – "Baseball Furies Chase" *Johnny Vastano – "You're Movin' Too Slow" *Desmond Child – "Last of an Ancient Breed" Licensed songs *Chanson – "Don't Hold Back" *Gene Chandler – "Get Down" *Love De-Luxe – "Here Comes That Sound Again" *Fear – "I Love Livin' in the City" *Amii Stewart – "Knock on Wood" *Spanish Harlem Orchestra – "Pueblo Latino" *Vivien Vee – "Remember" *Iain Matthews – "Shake It" *Alberto Alberto – "Traigo De Todo" *Dr. Hook – "When You're in Love with a Beautiful Woman" Lawsuit In 2006, Roger Hill, who also played Cyrus in the movie, filed a lawsuit of USD$250,000 ($292,464.51 when adjusted for inflation) against Take-Two for using his voice and depiction in the video game without his permission. He claimed that it would not have been difficult for Take-Two to pay, since the game made $37 million ($43,284,747.44 when adjusted for inflation). Cancelled Sequel A spiritual sequel was planned by Rockstar, which was to be unrelated to The Warriors. The game was to be titled We Are The Mods, and was to be set in 1960s England during the mods and rockers brawls. However, later in 2009, an arcade game was released entitled The Warriors: Street Brawl which is a beat 'em up scroller video game created by CXTM and released on Xbox Live Arcade. Gallery Screenshots Warriors01.jpg Warriors06.jpg Warriors07.jpg Warriors10.jpg Warriors18.jpg Warriors26.jpg 271132-warriors30.jpg the-warriors-20070212113709239-000.jpg Artworks Thewarriors_logo_1600x1200.jpg Cleon_1600x1200.jpg Fury.jpg Masai.jpg Swan.jpg The-Warriors-2-6LLOCZYGV5-800x600.jpg images (1).jpg download (2).jpg Trailers es:The Warriors (videojuego) Category:Video Games Category:The Warriors Rockstar